Forbidden Angel of My Heart
by Secret Angel Forever21
Summary: -Hiatus- She was sent to help him get through his cold hearted barrier and show him what happiness is. Yet after all they’ve been through and it’s her time to leave him forever. Can he let his white dove go or fight for her agaisnt the gods and demons?


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
Hope you enjoy this new story that will take months to finish but I promise to finish this story. So please review to at least know that someone likes this story. Also I'm truely sorry for suddenly saying that I was quitingwhen I shouldn't have listened to those who were insulting me. So I hope you forgive me and I dedicated this story to all my readers also to my best friend Maira who talked to me. And conviced me to continue writing, so once more thank you all those who reviewed and told me to continue writing no matter what any one said. _**

**_Important Notice: This story is Rin/Sesshomaru pairing and if you don't like this pairing so please don't read and flame me because you hate it._**

**_Chapter One: A New Assignment_**

Sirens echoed throughout the site as they tried to put the fire out. Two cars had collided hard making huge fire spread but luckily the fire trucks made it in time to safe the passengers. A white truck had collided to Black SUV making the impact harder from the wreckage to safe the person in SUV. But luckily they got the person out of the white truck in time to get him to the hospital. His long waist silver length hair was covered in his dark red blood as his forehead was cut, his right hand had huge glass through and his head lay on his shoulder from the hard impact. His pale skin was paler than usual from the lack of blood. On his face was four stripes but two stripes graced both his cheek that were magenta color.

On his forehead was blue crescent moon that stood for his race of the Inuyoukai clan. Quickly the demon paramedics used their sharp claws to cut through the metal car. When they saw the mess the victim was did they know he was to be rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible? His black t-shirt tightly as it was ripped in various places as blood went through making the paramedics hurry to try his life. When they finally got the young man out of the vehicle did they see he was dangerously close to death? When they sure he was strapped, they loaded the young man into the ambulance and they started to see if his breathing was coming out fine.

But luck wasn't on his side, some of ribs were broken which made his breathing come difficult. They hurried and put mask on him to help the man try to breath. When the two human paramedics were inside with the injured man did the other two demon paramedics close the double door. In seconds they rushed inside to the driver's seats, put on the sirens to quickly head to the nearest hospital available. Yet unknown on top the huge building was white dove who was observing the accident, when the tow truck came and cops were making many curious people go away from the scene did it chose to fly. The white dove than jumped off the coffee building and spread its wings, flew into the dark gray skies.

As the dove continued to fly and it started to go where many wouldn't dare to go than the dove start to glow pink, slowly transformed. It's once bird face now was transforming into woman's face and her once small body started to grow bigger, more feminine as her skin turned light tan color. Yet her bird wings started to expand into beautiful large graceful wings that were about seven feet length. Her ink colored hair started to float across her as it reached down few inches below her waist, it glistened in the sunlight. Than she opened her eyes that were dark chocolate and had gentle look in them, stare in front of her as golden light suddenly appeared right in front of her. Her feathers were long gone and she wore white kimono that had silver butterflies on it, it reached down to her below her knees. In seconds she reached the golden light that sucked her inside sending her in to pure golden tunnel that many souls had entered through here and where angels went to earth.

Silently the angel closed her eyes letting the tunnel take her deep inside where it was paradise to many and when everything seemed to end did she opened her eyes. The land was mysterious and far from words could describe as she saw humans and demon soul's laugh knowing it was true paradise where they were at. Trees of different colors were everywhere also lakes of rivers, waterfalls could be seen and anything you could imagine of peace and tranquility was here in heavens. Than suddenly as she turned around to see face with young kitsune who looked patiently at her.

"Did you see the accident that happened moments ago?" asked the man who stared intently at his employer. His bright orange hair was in small high ponytail that reached to his pointy elf like ears. He wore blue hario that fox image made of golden colored thread; he was bare footed since his feet are fox shaped. His pant was deep dark blue and behind was his orange soft fox tail that swayed behind. His aqua green blue colored eyes held softness but also side where dominance and with mischief glint in them. His skin was low tan and his lips were in small frown as he waited for the woman's reply.

"Yes I saw the accident Shippo," answered the woman in normal tone knowing her boss wasn't much of an early person.

"Kikyo who were the people in the car crash?" asked Shippo and looked at the clip board in his hands that had the names of all the people in the earth and he took the pen from out of the air. He waited patiently to write the new names for the new comer to arrive in heaven.

"The first person was Akiko Thakansya and Sesshomaru Tama..." said Kikyo and heard groan escape Shippo and saw him stop writing on the clip board.

"Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to be in that car crash!" groaned Shippo as he looked on his list of people and saw Sesshomaru's name glow dark red color meaning he was to live but now he was dying.

"So do we tell Keade about this issue?" asked Kikyo and saw her boss nod and they both quickly spread their wings, rushed to the north where the older, wiser angels were located at.

* * *

**_DOWN ON EARTH_**

A man in black expensive business suit whose silver waist length hair was in high ponytail waited impatiently in the lobby for his son's health status. The man's face was light tan, on his cheek were two tiger jagged striped that were light purple color. His icy amber eyes stared intently at the clock as he waited for about two hours for the doctor and yet there was nothing. Than suddenly the double blue door where Sesshomaru was taken opened and out stepped a man who was covered in blood. The man walked up to the father of Sesshomaru.

"You must be Mr. Tama?" said the doctor as his blue eyes stared at the cold amber ones and saw him nod his answer. "I'm Sesshomaru's doctor Mr.Tuskbai and there's problem with Sesshomaru."

"What is the problem Mr. Tuskbai?" asked Inutashio earning gulp from the human who stared disappointingly to the ground knowing it was bad news he was going to hear.

"I'm sorry to say but your son is probably going to die, Mr. Tama" said Mr.Tuskbai and saw Inutashio eyes glow red for few seconds but saw woman grasp the demon's arm.

"What do you mean my son is going to DIE!" yelled Inutashio as he tried to calm down but sadly he couldn't as the news had hit hard.

"Your son had lost a lot of blood and parts of ribs are broken, yet we are trying to save his life but it's becoming too difficult as the second go by," said Mr.Tuskbai. Saw the young woman looked sadly at the strong powerful demon in front of him.

"Inutashio please calm down!" yelled the woman and saw her husband look her with sad amber eyes. Her black mid length hair was in messy bun and she wore white blouse with black business jacket also knee length skirt. Her black high heel boots made her reach her husband's shoulder as she gently looked in to his eyes. Her brown chocolaty sad eyes stare in to her mate's, while telling him he was here for her.

Her once dry tan skin was wet as was her some of her clothes and felt her mate nod seeing that there was nothing to do but wait to see what could happen. When the doctor saw the woman look at him telling him to leave he did so and whispered apology for their problem. When Inutashio saw the doctor leave did he let himself fall in to the gray chairs were his wife quickly moved towards him and saw her eyes stare in to his making him sigh in frustration.

"Dad how's Sesshomaru?" asked a young man who wore black baseball cap that covered his cute doggy ears. His long silver hair that went little below his waist, he wore black leather jacket and red t-shirt with blue baggy jeans and also pair of brown boots. His amber eyes stared at his parents forms and his now low tan skin had rain drops from the rain.

"They say your older brother is going to die, Inuyasha" answered Izayoi making Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"But..." Inuyasha was saying when his father interpreted him.

"They say there's nothing much they can do since they had done everything and your brother is worsening by the second" answered Inutashio as his hand held his forehead. Inuyasha looked at his father and saw silent tear fall on the green hospital carpet. He slowly went to his father and put his hand on his Inutashio's shoulder showing he was here as well.

* * *

**_Heaven_**

Unknown to the family they were be watched from high above in the heavens. An old angel sat in white leather puffy cloud as she stared intently at the large oval oak mirror that showed the tragic scene down on earth. Her gray hair was in low ponytail, her skin was wrinkled and was light tan color making her almost look white. She wore priestess clothing from her other life which she had come accustomed with. Her brown oak colored eyes looked at the mirror but out of the corner of her eyes she saw the two angels of organization coming to her.

"Keade-sama we have a pr..." started Shippo but stopped when he saw Keade's hand rise to stop him from speaking.

"I know Shippo and I have already taken the problem in my hands," said Keade and saw Kikyo look at her confusingly.

"Who will be going to earth to save this Sesshomaru person?" asked Kikyo and heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see one of the mischievous angels of hell and heaven worlds.

"I'll be going," said the young woman in monotone voice that had dominance sound to it. Her black midnight length hair reached down to her thighs but that also had silver strikes. Her skin was creamy smooth color that looked like baby's skin when they are barely born. Her warm dominate honey hues stared straight into Kikyo's gentle ones. She wore light blue yukata that engraved on it with golden thread were butterflies and flowers on it as well. Around her waist was red obi that had golden brown thread that had sakura blossoms on it. Her white wings were large but soft graceful as they stayed in one place.

"This is Rin Mitsuko and she is Sesshomaru's guardian angel. She will be responsible of what happens to him and also she was assigned to him by my choice." alerted Keade as the two other angels nodded as they understood what Keade said to them.

"So where can I locate this Sesshomaru Tama person?" asked Rin and saw file appear in front of her in blink of eye. Rin grasped the file and saw all the information she needed for her new job.

"Now you two go back to your post and Rin I need to talk to you child," said Keade and when the two angels left did the clouds form wall to keep their talk in private.

"What is that you need to tell me Keade-sama?" asked Rin and saw Keade eyes turn in to stern look.

"Rin you must know that you can't get too close to your assignment and once your done with you deed. Which is to try and change your assignments attitude towards the world and once that is done. You must return back to heaven immediately or you'll slowly die as your powers as angel fades away. So do you understand?" asked Keade and saw Rin nod her understanding. Soon the walls that surrounded them disappeared and Rin turned around with the file she had in her hands, spread her white large wings and took flight to the living world. Keade saw Rin form go out of her view and than did she let frown grace her face. 'I hope you understand the rule perfectly or after your powers are gone does the angel of death take you to the pits of flaming hell' thought Keade and turned around to the mirror. To see what was happening to Sesshomaru and his family and saw dark aura form around his form knowing he was there already.

Rin flew faster as she reached the gates of heaven where she would go to earth. When she barely passed the gates did she stop flying and felt strong winds carry her through the golden tunnel. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the past when she barely came to heaven. But as she neared the end of tunnel did she let bright pure silver aura form around her letting her body shrink down and turn herself into white dove. When she finally exist the tunnel did she feel wave of pain come through her body like fire burning inside her very core. When the pain lessoned did she opened her eyes and flew down to earth in an alley, few feet away from hospital. As Rin landed safely landed on the ground between the two huge dumpsters did she let her form grow back in to human but she let her wings not appear on her back not wanting anyone to see them.

Her black midnight hair with natural dyes stuck to her back where the leather jacket that reached down to her thighs gets wet in the rain. Rin opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings, seeing that no one was around did she let the file of her new assignment appear before her. She grasped it in mid air and carefully put it inside her jacket to keep it from getting wet and she quickly started walking towards the hospital. As she passed the stores did she notice many demons and human men eyes wonder about her figure making her feel disgusted under their gaze. When she finally reached the hospital two glass doors did she see what she wore.

She wore white butterfly tee shirt that fit her curves just right and cross embellished jeans that hugged her slim legs perfectly lastly her pair of white sneakers with blue laces and pair of black shades that kept her eye's color hidden. Rin silently opened the door, entered the green lobby where the front desk was the nurse and she turned to the right seeing Sesshomaru's family sitting sadly in the gray metal chairs. Suddenly Rin felt her body stop and felt her head do dizzy and her right shoulder start to throb more and more and she felt her whole body felt like it was burning in flames. Than Rin feel on her knees as she clutched her fist while trying not to whimper or show any kinds of pain.

Inuyasha looked up after hearing the soft whimper and turned to the left where the glass double door were to see young woman kneeling on the ground. Quickly he got up and walked up to her and heard her whimper little seeing she was pain did he kneel to her level. "Miss is you alright?" asked Inuyasha. Rin tried to breathe through easily but her body wouldn't respond as she knew that Sesshomaru and her were connected by emotion.

"I'm fine, just that I tripped when I was coming is all," whispered Rin and slowly got up feeling Sesshomaru lessen in pain but still she could feel her shoulder throb. Inutashio looked at the woman and saw that she was still in pain but she was denying it. Which made wonder why she was here in the first place but before he could tell her to wait so she could be checked by a doctor, she was walking slowly to the intensive care center. Inuyasha silently watched her form go and than disappeared when she turned the corner, felt his mother grasp his hand.

"Who was she Inuyasha?" asked Izayoi as she looked up to her son.

"I don't know mom but she for some reason she didn't want to show her pain and she kept walking into the intensive care center" answered Inuyasha as he guided her and him back to their seats.

* * *

**_RIN_**

Silently Rin walked down the white hallways as she slowly neared the door where dark black aura surrounded her assignment's room. Rin quickly moved her pace and was about to grab the knob but the black aura sent shocks through her body. She with drew her hand and stared angrily at the angel of death's barrier that prevent her to enter. Rin eyes' grew dark red as she let her aura escape from her body and shot through the door where the black light disappeared and quickly Rin opened the door. She looked across the room seeing young man's body covered in bandages but he was not alone. Next to him was the angel of hell as he grasped Sesshomaru's soul and was dragging him out of his own body.

"Let him go Naraku!" yelled Rin and saw the red piercing eyes stare back at her in anger. His long wavy hair reached down his back, he wore black kimono that with silver thread was dragon design on him and pair of black pants. His dark black wings that were looked deadly and soft as silk swayed but did not touch anything. His skin was white as snow on Christmas and his dark hatred bloody ruby eyes that held so hatred but if you could stare deeper in to them. You could see the very hell where the tainted souls of chaos of death and destruction lay with in those eyes of his.

"Well if it isn't my mischievous angel Rin" said Naraku as he eyed his ex-girlfriend

"Shut the fuck up Naraku!" sneered Rin and glanced at Sesshomaru's face that was losing life by the second.

"Always that bad mouth of yours but very well than I'll let him go my dear" said Naraku as he allowed the dark aura around Sesshomaru to fade away and let his soul return to him. Than with slight glance at Rin did let him self turn in to black dove with red eyes, flew through the open window leaving her alone with Sesshomaru. Rin watched him go and walked towards her assignments; saw how the damage he had endured through the whole car crash. Small smile appeared on the angel as she silently bended down to Sesshomaru and pecked him of the forehead. Red light surrounded them as she let her healing power go through him than silently whispered something to him.

"Fare well Sesshomaru, till the next time we meet "Rin quickly got up and walked towards the door and quickly but heard groan come from behind her. 'Shit! I was so damn close ' she thought angrily and turned around to meet pair of cold amber eyes.

"Who are you WOMAN!" growled Sesshomaru and heard the mysterious woman laugh nervously.

"Well I accidentally came... into the wrong room, and I'm so sorry about that. So now I'll be... leaving " rambled Rin but saw her assignment didn't quite buy the lame excuse and she gave herself a mental slap for her stupidity.

"Than if you accidentally came through in my room than why did you call by given name?" asked the young man as he raised one of his sharp eyebrow at her seeing her silence completely.

"Well my cover's blown so what the hell," grumbled Rin letting her human form go. Her hair slowly rouse in the air as white aura formed around her figure making her modern clothes fade away. Replaced by them was light blue yukata that engraved on it with golden thread were butterflies and flowers on it as well. Around her waist was red obi that had golden brown thread that had sakura blossoms on it. Than slowly her white graceful wings start to sprout from her back and when it finally came to length did she open her warm gentle but yet dominant amber hues. Sesshomaru stared at the woman in front of him as his amber hues widen in surprise. "Surprise, Sesshomaru" cheered Rin as she saw the look her assignment gave her.

"It seems the medicine is still taking its affect making me see illusions," whispered Sesshomaru as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him who was smiling at him.

"Well if I'm dream why don't you wake up?" asked Rin and saw him put his hands on his forehead as he tried to massage his temples. When he opened his eyes and saw her once more in front of him with gentle smile on her face.

"So who are you supposed to be?" asked Sesshomaru giving up and believing what he saw was true but he saw tiny smirk appear on her face.

"Hmmm... well I'm your temporally guardian angel for who knows when and I'm to stay by your side until Keade who is supposedly the one is in charge of sending angels to guard humans and demons says to come back to heaven. But until I have to help you try changing that attitude of yours. Yet I'm not sure if I can change your attitude. So until I do I have to stay here with you until I accomplish my assignment. So does that answer your question?" asked Rin and saw Sesshomaru stare at her like she had lost her mind.

"I really must be delusional" grumbled Sesshomaru as he once again tried to sooth his throbbing headache. Than felt someone's hands take his away replaced by theirs, touch his forehead and the headache faded away. When he opened his eyes did he stare straight in to another pair of amber eyes than saw her glance at the heavy wooden white door.

"Well good-bye Sesshomaru and see ya later. And before i forget you shoulder is still healing so when you hear pop noise that means your totally healed" whispered Rin and walked towards the window that stood in the far right of the room. A bright white light than surrounded her and when the light cleared up did he see a white fragile small dove hop on the window seal and look at him once. Than it jumped through the window where the rain slowly lightened up and there he saw his angel fly away until they saw each other once more. Suddenly his door opened and in came a nurse and doctor but also his family that stared at him as if they were staring at some dead person.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Izayoi as Inutashio and her quickly went to him and saw that he was almost healed. Inuyasha slowly walked in and saw his parents pampering Sesshomaru like he was their only son.

"Well doctor I think you were wrong about my son dieing! He's as stubborn as mule to let death take him," laughed Inutashio and grasped Sesshomaru's shoulder and heard hiss come from Sesshomaru. He took his hand away and saw his son gently rub his shoulder to sooth the aching pain. Than when Sesshomaru pulled his collar down did he see his shoulder glow little red aura as it slowly heal and saw little spark when it finally ended did he hear pop sound. Than hell froze over when a small smile graced Sesshomaru's face making everyone in the room except the doctor gasp.

"Dad are you sure this is the same bast...I mean Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha and saw his mother look. Knowing he wasn't supposed to call his brother bastard in public.

"Fucken, half-breed," muttered Sesshomaru earning glare from his dad which could stop anyone in their tracks. Inuyasha sighed knowing it was his obnoxious big brother but most of all cold hearted bastard.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Tama about the wrong information and it seems your son has healed perfectly but he'll have to stay for about two more days to ensure that he's in good shape. To make sure there's nothing wrong with his shoulder that was badly injured. But right now I think its best to leave Sesshomaru lone so he can get some rest." suggested the doctor and the family nodded well Inutashio and Izayoi did. Inuyasha just walked to the window and saw the same woman that was inside walking down the side walk but she looked up the window and smiled at him. Izayoi looked at her son looking out the window, and walked over to him seeing that something had caught Inuyasha's eye.

"Inuyasha?" asked Izayoi and saw Inuyasha look at her with confusion but went away.

"It's nothing mother," answered Inuyasha and looked out once more to the window but saw the mysterious woman was long gone.

Inuyasha let his mom take him and his father outside as the doctor was ordering the nurses to take off the bandages that were stained with blood plus he didn't need them anymore. Quickly two human nurses got their pair of scissors and carefully took off the bloody dried ones and the two were as quite since they were alone in the room with one of the powerfulest demons in the city. Quickly the girls worked their job as Sesshomaru thought about his supposedly guardian angel but something about her made him feel uneasy about her. When the girls had finally finished their job did they look at the young man in front of him. "If you girls are done acting like statues, you can leave this room" interrupted Sesshomaru as the two girls blushed and quickly they left the room seeing he wanted to be alone and plus he insulted them.

Sesshomaru watched the two nurses leave and who only stared at his appearance and never what he truly is. A cold hearted demon whose life has never been of love but money and looks. When he looked across the room where the large window silently stood and was opened a little. Did he let a tiny crack of smile make it to his lips as he remembered that his angel would be back tomorrow and where his confusion would ceased. Than he laid his head back to the soft pillow where sleep took over making him all the questions of his supposedly guardian angel fade away.

* * *

**_Outside_**

Rin silently leaned on the large oak tree that was in small park where only few blocks away the hospital her assignment was was. A smile earned its way on her face as she felt Sesshomaru go to sleep. She took off her black shades off as her warm amber eyes stared at the hospital and turned around towards the rest of Seattle city. "Now where am I supposed to stay!" whined Rin and felt something hit her head. She stared at the small brown paper coated package that her name on it that was on the wet ground. When she opened did she that there was papers of house and plenty of money and small letter in blue envelope, and when she opened did she silently groan in annoyance.

Angel Rin,

Everything has been taken care of as you are to stay on Earth until you assignment is finished. There will be clothes and money located at the house you are to stay at and but there is all something you must know. You will be sharing the house with two other angels who are also guardians. But yet before this letter is finished know that you are to go to school with your assignment also. Also you still owe me $5 bucks for buying that hamburger with French fries, that large coke but also that chocolate chip cookie from McHeavens! That is all you need to know until next time

Sincerely Shippo the manager

P.S You better pay me back!

A nervous laugh escaped Rin as she read the last part and remembered that she forgot to pay Shippo back but that'll have to wait. Than saw the directions of the house she was to share and started walking angrily to her destination. Which was all the way downtown and she had to walk on foot but what made her little happy was the houses down there were homey and middle class type. Yet as she walked the only thing she wished for was just measly fifty cents for the bus but at the moment she was as broke as hell...

_**End of chapter One...****

* * *

** _

**Okay well there's chapter one of my new story. Please review to at least have little encouragement to continue the story. I hope you all enjoyed this new story and I will continue it, no matter what anyone says **

**Secret Angel Forever21**

**A preview of the next chapter:**

**_"Its best if you keep your hands to yourself Houshi," spoke Rin as her new room mate silently withdrew his hand away that was reaching her rear end.  
_**


End file.
